split personality's
by LORD-LUCIFER-KV
Summary: The first part of my four sequel story, this first one is a dp/dbz crossover.
1. The Fentons

**K.V.:**

Hello and welcome to the first chapter of our first fiction. You know, I wrote this story up to chapter 20 but then I had a talk with probably one of the best writers on fanfics: shadow phantom, and man did he gave me some great advise! This story is rewritten and is not just any crossover, it has danny phantom, dragonball z, final fantasy, south park, and many others. I've tried to make the story as good as possible and I hope I wont let you down even though I'll never be as good as you shadow! Anyway, the main character is my oc: J.D. and the story commends in amity park, and is about split personalities. R&R people! 

**Disclaimer: I do not own danny phantom nor any characters from those series.**

**The song in this chapter is 'papercut' from linking park and I do not own this either I only adjusted it to fit this story. **

**I do own J.D. as he is my oc, zmarco his dog, and his mother.**

_why does it feel like night today?_

_Something in here's not right today_

_Paranoia's all I got left_

_I don't know what stressed me first_

_Or how the pressure was fed/but_

_I know what it feels like_

_To have a voice in the back of my head_

_It's like a voice that I hold inside_

_A voice that awakes when I close my eyes_

_A voice cackles every time I cry_

_A voice that laughs every time I fall_

_and it knows everything_

_so I know that when it's time to sink or swim_

_that the voice inside is mocking me/right beneath my skin_

_it's like I'm/paranoid looking' over my back_

_it's like a/whirlwind inside of my head_

_it's like I/can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_its like the voice inside gets out trough my skin_

_I know I got a voice in me_

_Points out all my mistakes to me_

_If you got a voice on the inside too then_

_Your paranoia's probably worse_

_I don't know what set me off first but I know what I cant stand_

_Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is_

_I cant add up to what they can_

_If everybody has a voice that they hold inside_

_A voice that awakes when they close their eyes_

_A voice cackling every time they cry_

_A voice that laughs every time they fall_

_ and it knows everything_

_and they know that when it's time to sink or swim_

_I wont be the only one to/ have a voice getting out trough my skin_

_The comes up_

_I feel the life betray me_

They were moving for what seemed like the thousand time to him. It was only two days ago when his mother told him, and now they were on their way. It's the same thing every year and he started getting used to it; his mother tells him they are going to move, he starts packing his stuff, and before he knows it he lives in a brand new house.

What if his father was still alive, what if his sister was still living with them, would they still move out every year? The thought came across his mind as the car stopped in front of a huge building with the sign 'fenton works' hanging underneath what looked like a giant satellite dish to him.

"were here" his mother yawned. She seemed tired from the long drive.

_**Your not going to tell me were going to live in this piece of shit?**_

"hush" thought J.D. as he shook his head.

He opened the door and stepped out of the car. he closed his eyes and wished he wasn't so stupid for looking directly into the sun. it was still early in the morning but the sun was already shining brightly.

"what do you think of it?" his mother asked. She stood next to the car letting 'zmarco' his dog out.

J.D. gazed to the building in disgust. "were going to take that sign away" he hoped.

He looked at his mother and was relieved when he saw her not going to the 'fenton works' signed building but to the one next to it. She started talking to the guy which drove the moving van, giving him instructions of where he had to place the furniture.

J.D. looked away from the building, relieved he didn't have to live in it. Then he accompanied his mother and petted zmarco. "I'm going to take a walk" mumbled.

"alright, but don't stay away too long and don't go too far or you wont find your way back" his mother answered.

J.D. took over zmarco from her and walked down the street.

The air was thinner and warmer then what he was used to where he previously lived,

So he unbuttoned his coat.

Zmarco walked next to him like a loyal dog should, sometimes he saw some cats but he didn't make attempts to chase them, he didn't even bark at them.

When J.D. turned around the corner he bumped into a girl and both of them fell down. Zmarco barked at the girl and tried to bite her.

"down boy!" commanded J.D. zmarco backed up growling.

"you okay?" J.D. asked friendly as he got up and dusted off his coat.

"I'm fine…. Oh, my cake!" the girl muttered when she got up herself with J.D.'s help.

The box she was carrying still lied on the pavement, J.D. picked it up and gave it to her. She opened the box and looked into it.

"not too much damage" she sighted.

Then she looked at J.D. "your not from around here are you?" she asked.

"how do you know?" J.D. returned the question.

"I don't recognize you, and I know almost everyone in amity park" the girl explained.

"I just moved in, my name is J.D." said J.D. and he gave her a hand.

"nice meeting you J.D." smiled the girl as she shook his hand.

"anyway, I need to go, see you around" said the girl as she passed J.D. and walked down the street.

J.D. turned around and looked at the girl.

"I didn't get your name!" he yelled after her.

"that's because I didn't tell you!" the girl yelled back, she turned her head back and started walking again.

_**What the fuck? Don't people have any more manners these days?**_

J.D. shrugged and continued his walk with zmarco until he came to a park.

He walked towards a fountain and sat down on a nearby bench and covered his face with his hands.

Zmarco sat down in front of him and turned his head to the fountain.

He growled at it as if there was something wrong about it.

"what's wrong boy?" J.D. asked as he looked up.

Zmarco barked and turned his head to J.D. then he barked again before turning his head to the fountain and wondered.:

"is something there"

He got up from the bench and slowly walked towards the fountain and looked in the water. There was nothing there besides hundreds of coins.

"this is a wishing fountain" J.D. noticed.

"not that I believe in it,… but it doesn't hurt to try" he said and took a silver coin out of his pocket.

Just as he was about to make a wish he noticed something in the water. He thought he saw a woman in it! Just for a second, he saw a green face with red eyes and black long hair, then it disappeared.

J.D. backed up. _"what the…"_ he thought.

He looked forward and took one step in the direction of the fountain…. Nothing.

Then he took another two steps and he stood back in front of the fountain looking in the water. There was nothing there except for the coins but he could swear the water had a green glow.

He couldn't help feeling he was being watched.

_**Scary shit dude!**_

J.D. pushed back the voice in his head and started looking for the face he just saw in the water.

"_maybe I imagined it" _he thought.

He put the coin back in his pocket and walked away from the fountain to the exit of the park, zmarco following in his footsteps.

A guy was watching him from a few bushes in the park.

"good choice" the hidden guy whispered and suddenly disappeared.

J.D. rang the doorbell of his new house.

_**The stupid bitch didn't even give me a key.**_

J.D. shook his head as his mother opened the door.

"hey, back already?" she asked.

she stepped aside to let him in and closed the door behind him and zmarco.

J.D. took off zmarco's collar and let him in the living room.

"take off your shoes before going in, we have visitors" J.D.'s mom said before she went into the living room.

"_visitors? Already?"_ J.D. thought while taking off his combat boots.

He walked into the living room, all the furniture got a place but there were still a lot of boxes all around the room.

"were in the kitchen" his mother called from the next room.

_**I never been in this house! How the hell should I know where the kitchen is!**_

As usual, J.D. ignored the voice in his head and followed his mother's voice.

Zmarco rolled himself up in a corner and closed his eyes.

J.D. entered the kitchen trough the open door and he saw four persons sitting around the table in the middle of the kitchen.

The first was his mother, a long beautiful woman with blonde hair.

Next to her sat another woman, about his mother's age, she wore a blue hazmat suit and had short red hair. Opposite of her sat a giant of a man, if you didn't knew better you would say he had a square body, he looked kind of dumb and wore a orange hazmat suit, he had short black hair but the bottom was white as were his bangs.

Next to him sat a younger woman, about J.D.'s age, she had long hair she held back with a diadem and it had the same color of the woman's hair. This girl wore a plain black sweater and blue washed off jeans.

In the middle of the table stood a crooked cake on a plate.

"hello J.D." laughed the girl.

"haya! care to tell me your name now?" J.D. grinned.

"you know each other?" asked J.D.'s mom.

"we bumped into each other" J.D. pointed out while looking at the cake.

_**Good thing she wasn't driving a car!**_

"I'm jazz" said the girl.

"nice meeting you….again" J.D. laughed as he walked to her and kissed her on the cheek. Jazz blushed when he pulled away his head.

"don't worry, he's not hitting on you, that's how we greet a person we know already in Belgium." J.D.'s mom explained.

_**More proof you don't even know your own son.**_

"You came from Belgium?" the woman and the man asked together.

"Originally" J.D.'s mom said.

"but we moved to America when I was 16" J.D. sighted.

he looked down to count his laces. When he noticed he didn't have any because he took his shoes off he looked back up and sat down at the head of the table.

"so, and how can I address you two?" J.D. asked to the woman and the man.

The woman was staring at him, actually she was staring at him from the moment he came in and her look never left him.

"I'm Maddy" said the woman.

The man wasn't staring at J.D., in stead he looked all around the room as if something could jump out the wall and attack them.

Then he did look at J.D. and knocked on his chest with his right hand.

"jack Fenton's the name!" he pouted with a huge grin on his face. Then he started to look around suspiciously again.

Maddy was still staring at J.D. when his mother got up to make coffee to drink with the cake.

J.D. frowned and started looking at himself from his chest to both his arms.

"do I have some dirt on me?" he asked.

Maddy gulped, apparently it got trough her thick skull she was staring rudely.

"how old are you?" she suddenly asked.

_**too young for you!**_

"_shut up"_ J.D. thought as he shook his head.

"did I say something wrong?" asked Maddy.

"no it's alright, and I'm 19 to answer your question" J.D. answered.

"hey, our son is also 19!" yelled jack.

Maddy narrowed her eyes when she looked at jack. "you don't need to shout like that dear" she almost whispered.

"sorry, I'm just exited, this may be a good opportunity for him to meet another friend, other than those two he hangs around with for about… all his life." Jack hissed.

"that's true, I don't see why he doesn't have any other friends" jazz said calmly.

They started eating cake when J.D.'s mom returned with the coffee.

"this is good coffee miss…." Jazz started, but she couldn't finish as she didn't get J.D.'s mom's name.

"Kelly dear, and it's coffee from Belgium." J.D.'s mom smiled.

J.D. rolled his eyes and took another bite of his cake.

Jazz looked at him with interest. "are you gothic?" she asked before swallowing a huge chunk of cake which almost made her choke.

"from what did you make that up?" J.D. asked.

jazz started looking at him from head to…his waist as she couldn't see the rest due to the table. "short black hair with both a silver ad red line running trough it, both a red and a silver lens, black clothing, spikes around your neck and wrists… kind of gothic don't you agree." She said sarcastically.

"I'm as clear as water to you huh?" he returned the sarcasm.

"pretty much" said jazz.

"only one thing, I don't ware lenses and the lines in my hair are natural." J.D. said.

now jazz, Maddy and even jack were staring at J.D. in disbelief.

J.D. frowned and looked at Kelly.

"it's true, he was born that way" she said when she noticed J.D.'s plea for backup.

Now jazz, Maddy and jack's mouth hung open wide.

"unbelievable" they whispered.

"if it didn't hurt I would let you poke my eyes for confirmation" grinned J.D.

it was quiet for a while as they finished they're cake and coffee.

One of Danny's friends is also gothic" Maddy broke the silence.

"and danny is the name of your son I take it? Asked J.D.

"yep, too bad he couldn't be here now" said jazz.

"I don't understand why he always leaves this early and comes home that late" sighted Maddy.

"boy's will be boy's" Kelly said.

_**Yeah right, if a guy isn't home from early in the morning and comes home only late in the night there's usually something behind it.**_

"_for once, I have to agree" _thought J.D., not that he cared about what the fenton boy did in his spare time.

"anyway, I'm going to the movie theater this afternoon" jazz changed the subject, "want to come with?"

J.D. looked at his mother and saw she nodded, then he shrugged.

"it's not like I got anything else to do so…. Why not." he lied.

Maddy and jack were looking a little awkward after this answer but they didn't say anything about it.

"I think it's about time for us to leave, we still got a lot of work" said Maddy.

J.D. and his mom got up from their seats and walked the Fenton's outside.

"bye J.D., I'll see you this afternoon" said jazz.

Then Kelly closed the door and J.D. sat down in a comfy chair in the living room.

_**No question about it, those people are whacked out! No wonder that danny guy hangs around with only those two friends he has, he would be embarrassed to introduce new friends to them.**_

"_What are you saying? That jazz girl looked kind of cute!" _J.D. thought.

Zmarco looked up from where he lied and noticed J.D. lied down in his chair, he walked to him and jumped on top of him.

Kelly came back in the room and noticed zmarco lied on top of J.D.

"you know I don't like him doing that" she growled.

"sorry mom" said J.D. and pushed zmarco off of him.

Zmarco growled and lied back in his corner.

"I'm going to take a nap if you don't mind" J.D. yawned as he turned himself to the cushions.

"I'll wake you up when jazz gets here" Kelly answered as she left for the kitchen. "just don't snore too loud" she added.

J.D. grumbled but didn't gave a reply.

**A/n: so, what do you think? Pretty lame huh? R&R people, anyway this is only the introduction chapter so its only normal nothing big happens but if I get some reviews within a week I promise I'll make the next chapter a bit more exiting. Anyway, I just heard my favorite writer is thinking of quitting because he doesn't get enough reviews, I say: WE CANOT LET THAT HAPPEN! His story's are the best fanfics has to offer! So when you read this go to the search thingy and input:**

**the Lucifer's interview**

**danny hellspawn**

**Dan Constantine**

**the last laugh (in this one danny is the joker! Who doesn't want to read that?)**

**phantom blade,**

**navras**

**the zpa (soldier013)**

**blood royalty**

**auto biography**

**Spiderman (this is a bleach story)**

**the matrix (this is a teen titans story)**

**close encounter (this is a ace combat story)**

**the matrix has you danny phantom (one shot)**

**theory's of the dead,**

**talk about teen angst,**

**the stand,**

**biblical (bleach story)**

**the new lxg**

**wanted (xmen story)**

**Danny's of darkness (preview),**

**Dan helsing,**

**vlad's a CENSORED**

**the dark phantom saga,**

**titan rhapsody**

**ghost of freedom (one shot)**

**the crow: dark phantom**

**each and every one of these story's kick ass like nothing ever has kicked ass before! I'm asking.. no, begging you to R&R each and every one of these story's like my life depends on it! I don't want the mega kick ass best writer to stop writing because of you readers not giving him enough credit for what he does for you! Hell, this guy should be worshipped like a god! You kick ass shadow phantom! Me myself and I root for you! Whoot! Awesome! **

**What are you all still reading my a/n for? Go read one of the story's above, damn it! Also R&R mine, pretty please……………………………………………**


	2. The Movie

**L.L.:**

**Hey, how'd you like K.V.'s chapter? We'll be switching from chapter to chapter.**

**So here's mine and next will be K.V.'s and so on…**

**It's too bad I have to rewrite this fiction but it turns out better if I do so…**

**And it's all thanks to a guy named shadow phantom, I haven't talked to him yet but K.V. did and he came up with hell of a help this dude! Plus his own fictions are awesome! Have you read them yet? In K.V.'s first chapter of this fiction is a list of shadow phantom's fictions, read them! They'll stun you! There the best you ever read!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't like to repeat myself so this once I'm putting in a disclaimer, in my following chapters you'll only find one if there's a new character in it: I don't own danny phantom/fenton, Samantha Manson, jazz fenton, tucker folly, Maddy fenton, jack fenton or dani masters. These are all the characters for now. I do own: J.D., the (for now unnamed) voice, zmarco and Kelly. These characters also belong to K.V.**

J.D. didn't sleep long, zmarco constantly licked his hand and it was getting on his nerves.

"You may be glad we don't have a back yard" J.D. growled.

He sat up and looked around, the boxes were gone and what was suppose to be in them now had a place all over the room, the TV on it's stand, postures on shelves, pictures on the walls and on the cupboards. And so on.

"Mom?" he asked into nothingness.

Nothing…

"_Maybe she's upstairs" _he thought when he got up from his seat.

He walked to the hallway and went upstairs, he found his mother in the first room to his left.

"What are you doing?" he asked frowning.

Kelly was taking stuff out of boxes and placing them on shelves all over the room.

"I'm unpacking your stuff" she said as she put a picture of his father on a cupboard.

I'll do that myself" he growled, "besides, if this is going to be my room, I'm going to paint it first" he added looking in disgust at the flashy pink walls.

"Why? This is a pretty color" Kelly pouted.

"Oh yeah, I forgot…" he sneered slapping his face.

"…it's only for a year, what's the point in painting" he added sarcastically.

Kelly walked to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, having a understanding look on her face.

J.D. again looked down to count non-existing laces.

"Listen son, I need to find a place where I belong" she said with the warmth only a mother has.

"And just dragging me along for the ride" J.D. mumbled with a monotone voice.

"I never said it was going to be easy, if you didn't like it you should've done what your sister did!" Kelly hissed as she pulled back her hand.

J.D. looked up, glaring into her eyes, her big emerald green eyes. So much like his sister's.

"I…I miss her" he mumbled keeping a straight face, but on the inside he was crying.

"I know, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that" Kelly said softly, the warmth returned and she took him into her arms, hugging him.

_**What a crybaby!**_

J.D. pushed back his mother.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

J.D. shrugged, "Its nothing" he said "so you said there's an attic here, can I make my training room there?" he changed the subject.

"Yeah, why not, it's not like we have any other use for it so go ahead." She smiled.

J.D. picked up a box and left for the hallway, "I'm going to put all my stuff in the attic so we can paint this room" he smirked.

Just as he was about to go up the stairs to go to the attic the doorbell rang.

"That must be jazz" said Kelly which now also stood in the hallway.

She took the box out of J.D.'s hands.

"I'll take your stuff upstairs, you go and have fun" she smiled.

"Thanks mom" said J.D. and kissed her on the cheek, then he ran past her and jumped down the stairs.

"Don't do that anymore, you'll break your neck one day!" Kelly yelled after him. Then she smiled again and left for the attic. _"That J.D., he's going to get me wrinkles" _she thought.

J.D. opened the front door, and there was….not Jazz.

Oh wait, Jazz was standing behind the girl that was staring at him.

"Danielle, don't stare, that's not polite" jazz commanded.

The girl threw a mad look at Jazz.

"It's Dani!" she growled, then she turned back at J.D.

"With an I" she added with a much nicer voice as she held out her hand.

J.D. shook her hand with a surprised look on his face. "Are you Jazz's sister?" he asked.

Dani and Jazz shared a look and both looked back at J.D.

"I'm her niece" dani said.

"Do you mind if she comes with us?" asked jazz.

"No, not at all" answered J.D.

Dani began pulling him outside. "Come on then, if we hurry up we can make the 3o'clock movie" she said impatiently.

"Whoa, not so fast, I need to put on some shoes" J.D. complained while pulling back.

_**Back off bitch!**_

"_That's strange, from the moment she touched me I could feel she has two aura's" _J.D. thought while pushing back the voice in his head.

Dani let go of him and got off the steps. "Well hurry up then" she demanded.

J.D. went back inside and started putting on his combat boots.

"_It's similar to what I felt in the park,… but still different" _he thought when he finally tied his laces.

He got up and stepped trough the door and closed it.

Dani was already walking down the street while Jazz was waiting for him patiently.

"She kind of reminds me of my sister" said J.D. while looking at Dani.

His mind trailed off and he saw Charlotte's face, she smiled at him.

"You have a sister?" asked Jazz.

J.D. went down the steps and walked next to Jazz following Dani which was already at the end of the street.

J.D. was thinking about what to say, it was so long ago when he last saw his sister, let alone talk about her to someone he barely knew and said:

"Yes, I have a sister but she doesn't live with us, she lives in Belgium."

"With your father?" asked Jazz.

J.D. jumped up from hearing that, he gasped for a second and took in a deep breath.

Jazz was a little confused and stared at J.D.

_**I thought staring wasn't polite?**_

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Jazz.

"No, just let's talk about something else" coughed J.D. and kicked up the pace a bit.

Jazz noticed and also went a bit faster and said:

"Okay, I have a question."

"Let it rip" J.D. joked.

Jazz coughed and said:

"About zmarco, he looks like a German Shepard but he is completely black in exception of the silver and red line on his head"…

"I don't know how that's possible" J.D. interrupted.

_**It's clear that this conversation is going nowhere so let's just shut up.**_

J.D. rolled his eyes and took the same turn he saw Dani take a few moments ago, and they came to the movie theater. J.D. and Jazz walked up the ticket booth while Dani went inside.

"Hey Dani, what movie are you going to?" J.D. called after her.

"The Simpson's movie, what do you think!" she said and entered the building.

Jazz and J.D. bought they're tickets and also went in, Dani was waiting in line for popcorn.

When they all got they're popcorn and something to drink with it they went in the lounge were they're movie was playing: 6

J.D., Jazz and Dani sat down in the middle of the top row and watched the commercials.

After about a half an hour J.D. felt something strange, it was like there was another double energy closeby.

He ripped his sight from the screen and looked in the direction where he felt it coming from… nothing but a wall.

Then he felt another aura, this one being far more powerful than he ever felt.

"_Woolly shit! What is that?"_ J.D.thought.

Then, a few moments later one of the double energy's took over it's weaker version and went directly to the powerful aura, the both flew around clashing into each other when J.D. noticed a blue string of smoke pass by. He looked where it was coming from and saw Dani was standing up.

"I need to go to the bathroom" she explained and left for the exit.

J.D. directed his face back to the wall and felt the double aura getting weaker.

Then yet another double aura approached the powerful one.

"_Dani!" _J.D. thought.

_**What the hell is that kid thinking? She cant beat a power like that!**_

"_I hear you there" _J.D. thought.

"Is something the matter?" Jazz asked.

J.D. jumped up, Jazz had spooked him somehow, and he didn't realize she was still there.

"Ehh, it's nothing, good movie huh?" he stuttered.

"Yeah, we made a good choice!" Jazz smiled and looked back at the screen.

J.D. gazed back to the wall but only to find the aura's had disappeared.

**(read the second chapter of K.V.'s kid fenton fic: 'vote for fenton' which is posted next sunday! "Yes we even started advertising during story's")**

_**Damn it!**_

When the movie was finished J.D. and Jazz went back to the lobby and Dani still hadn't returned from the toilet.

"Where is she" asked Jazz somewhat irritated.

_**Maybe she's movie skipping?**_

"I wouldn't know" J.D. lied.

"Let's wait for her outside" Jazz said.

J.D. followed Jazz outside, strange thing was that there were no people around in the lobby nor the entrance, when they got outside they noticed the ticket booth was also empty.

"There's something wrong here" Jazz whispered to herself. "I'm going back in, you wait here in case she comes out"

J.D. shrugged and said: "Okay"

Then Jazz went back inside to look for Dani. J.D. walked around in front of the ticket booth, from left to right and back again while he was thinking.

"_Strange, I could feel her the whole time, then when she left to the 'toilet' she was even stronger and now I don't feel nothing anymore!"_

Lost in his mind he walked around the corner and got a rude awakening by what he saw, the whole sidewall of the movie theater was gone, almost as if there had been an explosion of some sort. His eyes widened as he walked up the giant hole in the wall and looked trough,

"_This is the lounge next to the one we were sitting in!" _J.D. thought as his eyes were screening the area. Were the screen should be was now nothing more than a brick wall. That is, behind a perfectly round hole in the remains of the big screen.

Popcorn and drinks were thrown all around the room, jackets and backpacks were left without an owner as beside the debris nothing else was here, not a living soul.

J.D. went back trough the hole and ran to the entrance he pushed the door open and ran trough the lobby screaming: "JAZZ!!! WHERE ARE YOU?"

He came across the lady's toilet and saw Jazz coming out.

"Something happened!" J.D. panted.

"There was no toilet lady in there! That means something must be terribly wrong!" Jazz answered.

_**Yeah, if there is nobody standing between the toilets to collect money, there has got to be something terribly wrong!**_

"No shit! Half the movie theater blew up!" J.D. yelled.

He started pulling Jazz back outside and to his surprise she didn't hold back, she even ran faster than him. When they got outside he showed her the giant gap in the sidewall.

"What the…? What happened here? Where are the firemen? Where are the cops? Where are the people that were in here? How come we didn't hear anything? Why…."

"Calm down!" J.D. interrupted Jazz who was freaking out.

"What? Are you crazy? Calm down at a moment like this? We've got to call 911!" Jazz hissed.

"No! First off, all you need to get your head straight! Look, there are no wounded people as they are all gone, maybe they escaped just in time to avoid getting hurt by what ever did this…."

"Or they all got blown to tiny little bits, no trace left of them!" Jazz yelled.

_**YOU DON'T TALK TO ME THAT WAY!!!**_ J.D. yelled back.

Jazz backed up in fear, you wouldn't blame her, his voice had changed, it sounded unearthly, demanding, it could strike fear into every living being just from hearing it.

J.D. retook his former posture while he shook his head and said:

"Look, I agree we should find some help, but it wont do us any good if we start freaking out okay?"

Jazz just nodded slightly but she was shivering like she was standing on the north pole without any clothes on.

"Jazz!"

J.D. and Jazz turned around to look where the voice was coming from, an African American guy with a red beret on his head and large glasses came running in their direction, followed by a beautiful black haired girl.

The guy wore a yellow parka with the hood down and a blue baggy pants, on his back he had a green backpack and in his hand he carried a PDA.

The girl's hair was partly divided in two short ponytails, had purple eyes and lips, wore a long black dress from which the upper part looked like a corset, she wore nothing underneath, around her neck and wrists she had spikes much like J.D.'s but they were parted in two rows in stead of one and her dress was just short enough to see she wore some really heavy boots.

"Sam? Tucker?" asked Jazz surprised. "What are you two doing here, where's Danny?"

Tucker (the boy, obviously!) took Jazz by her wrist and said:

"We need to talk to you…."

"…in private" Sam finished Tucker's sentence while looking at J.D. from the corners of her eyes.

Jazz pulled her wrist back, apparently she didn't freak out just enough to see the rudeness of how Tucker handled her as she said:

"Sam, Tucker, meet J.D., he's our new neighbor"

Sam and Tucker gave a slight nod to J.D. before turning back to Sam.

"Yeah, it's kind off urgent" tucker argued.

"Where are your manners Tucker Folly!" yelled Jazz. "You can at least introduce yourself to him!"

"Hey don't look at me, if it's urgent I understand" said J.D.

"But…."

"It's about Danny…" Sam cut In "…Phantom" she whispered in Jazz's ear.

Finally they got Jazz's attention, so it seemed, Jazz turned to J.D. and apologized, then she followed Tucker and Sam until they were out of J.D.'s hearing distance.

When they got back Jazz said:

"I'm sorry J.D. but I've got to go, there's something I need to take care of"

J.D. frowned and said:

"What about Dani, the 911, the hundreds of missing people and don't forget to mention the big gaping hole in the sidewall of the movie theater!"

It got through to Jazz that it was a sarcastic remark but she took it literally anyway and just asked:

"Could you take care of that please?"

J.D. rolled his eyes and answered: "1, we know Dani is not here, she's like gone for 45 minutes already. 2, I can't call 911 because I left my cell at home and even if I had it with me there's no fire what so ever. 3, if you can't see hundreds of people it usually means there are no hundreds of people and 4, who do you think I am? Bob the builder?"

Sam smirked, apparently she noticed that J.D. was being sarcastic too. Tucker didn't see the fun of it and was already walking towards the end of the street trying to be followed by Sam and Jazz. But only Sam went to him after apologizing to J.D. and Jazz stood firmly were she was. Tucker and Sam waited at the corner.

"Listen, I can't tell you why I need to go and even if I did you wouldn't believe me" Jazz said.

"_**Try me**_" J.D. groaned.

Jazz backed up once again, hi didn't yell at her but the voice she heard was still intimidating enough to make a very uncomfortable chill run down her spine.

Jazz noticed J.D. was shaking his head like he had a headache before he said:

"I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me, I'll see what I can do, you go and do whatever it is you must do."

Jazz nodded slightly while still shaking on her legs, then she turned around and went around the corner with Sam and Tucker.

A/N: voila! My first chappy for this story! What do you think of it? I know I have some grammar mistakes and all but so does K.V., what can we say, were from Belgium, it's not like we lean how to write English in school, besides we don't go to school no more. In K.V.'s first chapter he wrote a list of story's in his A/N of shadow phantom right? Well it took me several days to write this chapter and I forgot to change the A/N in the beginning of this chapter, you wont find them anymore, they're gone. But he is not! Mwahahaha! Oh yeah sorry about the advertisement in the middle of my chapter, I saw it in the Simpson's movie and I really wanted to do it, just to be annoying, I promise it'll never happen again! One more thing, if you read the chapter, also review it please it doesn't take long everyone is nagging about freedom of speech, well give me your comment! I accept anything from a mediocre review till constructive criticism, I do not accept flames unless I'm camping and need a fire to roast my marshmallows.. review! Ps: we got a beta now!!!! Hooray for our beta! SoulDight! 


	3. a guy with a tail on his head

**k.v.:**

**hell-o, mwahahaha! I crack myself up. Anyway it's time for chapter 3 of split personality's! yeah! L.L. made it a little tense there and now I am suppose to write what happened! Well I made a promise, if I got enough good reviews I would put some action in it, today is that day! Mwahahaha! Thanks to the loyal fans you got yourself an action packed chapter full of… who am I bullshitting? I did NOT get ANY good reviews, maybe 3 but nothing more! But…. Because I'm a good guy I'm still going to put in some action around the middle of the chapter, and I hope you will review it, getting lot's of hits is one thing but you only know for sure if people are reading it if you get reviews so.. please (on my knees) REVIEW!!! A lot! Pretty please…**

**dis-thingy: I don't know nothing about creating dumbsticks like tucker, nor do I remember creating Sam, danny, dani or any other character of the dp imperia.**

**I also don't own the guy with the tail on his head but I did create his appearance at the end of this chapter, I cant tell you who it is yet because that would be called a spoiler!**

Beep…beep…beep…BANG!!!

The alarm clock on the night stand blew up in about a thousand pieces.

The boy who just shot a ectoplasm ball at it turned back around in his bed.

"Damn it", he yawned, "it was only the stupid clock".

He hid his head underneath his pillow and started counting down in his head:

"_3,2,1"…_

"I'm the box ghost, I"…..

Then the box ghost got sucked into the fenton thermos the boy picked up from his nightstand fast enough so he didn't have to hear the rest of the usual box ghost introduction.

"Now I'm going to turn to the other side, and when I close my eyes I don't want anyone…or thing to disturb me"…the boy sneered to the air. "YOU HEAR" he added with a low voice.

Danny turned yet again and just when he was closing his eyes someone said:

"Danny, it's time to wake up."

"Get away from me you friggin hydra alarm clock!" Danny moaned into his pillow.

"Good morning to you too sunshine" said an other person.

Danny sat up on his bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and asked surprised:

"Sam, Tucker, what are you doing in my room?"

"The same thing we do every morning for almost four years" Sam said.

"Yeah, waking you up" Tucker reminded him.

"You're too late as usual" Danny yawned "the box ghost beat you to it again".

Danny got off his bed and walked into his closet, a second later he came out wearing a blue baggy jeans and a black t-shirt with a red oval thingy on his chest.

"Did I ever mention how great it can be sometimes to have ghost powers?" he asked.

"Your going to need them right now" Tucker grinned "a ghost is wreaking havoc in the park".

"And sometimes it isn't as great" Danny mumbled.

"Poor boy… GET TO IT!" Sam barked.

Danny, Sam and Tucker went down the stairs quiet enough not to wake the rest of the Fenton family. It was still dark outside, the stars were shining bright and the moon just touched the horizon but it was winter so it might as well could already be 6 or 7 o'clock. The threesome ran towards the park.

When they got there Danny looked from left to right to see if any people were around and when he saw nobody but his friends he said:

"Time to kick some ghost ass"

Two blue rings appeared around his waist, one going up and the other going down changing his appearance. His eyes turned from baby blue to emerald green, his black raven hair to white with a silver glow. He now wore a black and white jumpsuit that really showed his muscular body.

"What happened with 'I'm going ghost'?" Sam asked.

Danny shrugged and answered:

"I just thought it was time to go with a new catch phrase, I've been using the same lame thing for almost five years now"

"How about a new name and costume while you're at it" Tucker meant as a joke.

"Let's just keep it with the catch phrase for now, I've got a ghost to sent home" Danny said.

Danny hovered a feet from the ground and went in the park with both Sam and Tucker following in his footste…. Eh… you know what I mean.

After passing Desiree's wishing fountain Danny noticed something between the bushes. A person walked on the path next to it and Danny's ghost sense went off, that is, a blue string of smoke came out his mouth.

In the meantime, Fenton residence:

Jazz woke up and yawned, she stood up from her bed and walked to the bathroom that was attached to her room, her parents had installed this last year because of the never-ending fighting in the morning for who could use the bathroom first. At first the bathroom had it's own will and the showerhead sprayed water all over the place, but after enough complaints she got her father to fix it.

After taking a long shower Jazz got herself dressed and went downstairs.

As usual she was the first, unless Danny was already gone, hunting ghosts no doubt.

The thought made Jazz worry about her slightly younger brother but the experience told her he would do just fine, as always.

Maddy entered the kitchen with a still sleepy Jack behind her, still in pajama's and his thumb in his mouth.

"Morning" he mumbled.

"Good morning sweetie" Maddy said.

"Good morning" Jazz replied.

She took a box of froot loops out of the cabinet and filled a bulb, added milk and sat down at the table eating her breakfast with a spoon. (duh)

"Say, we're going to have new neighbors today, let's stop by them when they arrive to welcome them to amity park" Maddy suggested.

"That's a great idea! Then we can talk about ghosts!" Jack said.

"Did you forget I'm going to the movie's with Dani this afternoon?" Jazz asked.

"No, but we can go to the neighbors before brunch, the moving van is already here so I think they wont be long now." Maddy said.

"Let's take some fudge with us to give to them" Jack suggested.

"I'll go to the bakery and get a cake, if we would take fudge with us they wont even have a chance to see it" Jazz grinned.

When Jazz finished her breakfast she stood up from the table and washed her bulb and left to get the cake. After Jazz closed the door it finally got trough to Jack and he asked:

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Back in the park:

The ghost hiding in the bushes jumped out behind the man who was walking on the path, ready to give him a good scare.

The ghost was completely black and looked more like a shadow than a ghost.

"Johnny 13's shadow? What's it doing here?" Danny asked himself loud enough for Sam and Tucker to hear.

"What's it doing here without Johnny himself" Tucker adjusted Danny's question.

"Didn't it come to your mind Johnny could be around might as well?" Sam asked with a sarcastic undertone.

"No time to find that out right about now, I need to keep Mr. shadow from attacking innocent people" Danny whispered right before becoming intangible.

Danny flew invisible to the ghost shadow and tapped his shoulder right before he had the chance of spooking the man in front of him.

He turned around and saw… nothing.

He kept staring in the distance forgetting about his former prey which now walked out of the park safely.

When Danny noticed the man walked out of the park he became visible again which gave shadow himself a scare.

"So, what is your boss up to now?" Danny asked while putting his arms together.

The shadow only growled and grabbed Danny by his neck, pushing him to the ground.

From behind him Sam and Tucker closed in slowly with the fenton thermos, ready to suck the shadow in when they got a clear shot at him.

Danny pushed the shadow off of him with a green glowing orb, hurling the shadow a few feet back.

"Not much of a talker are you?" Danny said while flying at him with yet another ectoplasm ball in his hands. Just as he threw it at shadow the ghost disappeared in the darkness and appeared behind Danny.

"This is getting old" Danny yawned and shot a powered ectoplasm beam behind him without looking point black but still hit shadow from where he appeared.

It only made the shadow growl even louder when it got up from the ground, becoming intangible and circled around Danny hoping he would get careless. But Danny had enough experience to know he should not let his guard down.

"Where's the light?" Danny yelled to Tucker.

"Oh shit, I forgot!" Tucker replied and took something out of his backpack, it was a ultraviolet lamp which worked on batteries.

"Keep him busy for just a few moments, it needs to charge" Tucker said.

"Great, this should be over by now, for all we know Johnny could strike any moment now" Sam said sarcastically.

Danny decided not to wait for the shadow to attack and tricked him to become visible by faking a careless look at his feet.

The shadow fell for it and attacked Danny from above, he grabbed Danny with both his arms, clinging both Danny's arms to his body.

Danny just rolled his eyes and said:

"Is that all you can do? Hug me, it's always the same with you"

Shadow roared and hurled Danny away from him.

Danny landed between the bushes with his head against a tree.

"Wow! That was new" Danny groaned.

Danny got up and noticed he was near the wishing fountain.

A young man with a dog walked in the park and sat down on a nearby bench.

"_Who's that?" _Danny thought.

In the meantime Tucker shined his ultraviolet light on shadow which was screaming in pain before Sam sucked him in the thermos.

Danny watched closely with narrowed eyes when the young man got up from the bench and walked to the fountain, he took a shiny silver coin out of his pocket.

"_Oh, no don't!" _Danny thought.

Then the man pulled back a few steps, apparently something spooked him and for a second Danny thought he was looking in his direction.

The man slowly walked back to the fountain and looked closely to find what ever was in there but a few moment's later he put the coin back in his pocket and left for the exit of the park.

"Good choice" Danny whispered.

Then he suddenly remembered he was actually fighting with shadow and turned invisible to face the ghost again but when he came back to where they were fighting he saw to his surprise only Sam and Tucker.

"Where's shadow?" Danny asked.

"Don't worry, we already booked him" Tucker joked while pointing to the thermos in Sam's hands.

"Where were you?" Sam asked.

"Sorry, something caught my attention" Danny answered.

"Okay… what could be so important that you forget you are actually supposed to capture a ghost and find out what it's doing here?" Sam lectured.

"Another ghost to fight with" Danny said dreamily.

"Another ghost? So Johnny IS here?" Tucker frowned.

"No, not Johnny, Desiree" Danny said annoyed.

"That's impossible, you locked her away in the wishing fountain" Tucker reminded him.

Danny just changed back to his former black haired self and looked at Tucker like he said something really stupid. Sam noticed this and recalled the rest of the story:

"Two years ago, when Desiree was at it again Danny came up with the idea to lock her away in her wishing fountain and obtained his objective by wishing it to Desiree, thus locking herself up in the wishing fountain. The only negative part was she could still come out when someone made a wish, as Desiree screamed before locking herself up. So Danny "Phantom" warned the people of Amity not to make a wish to the fountain again, am I right?"

"Completely" Danny said.

"Sorry, I didn't forget…. I just didn't think about it." Tucker apologized.

"So, did someone make a wish or something?" Sam asked ignoring Tucker.

"Nearly, he put his coin away and left, point is, this person probably doesn't know, I've never seen him before" Danny answered.

"Well, if we see Desiree again, you'll know who did it" Tucker joked.

"And it's not like we can't handle her" Sam assured.

"So, now we only got to find…" Tucker began talking.

"Johnny's not here, I would've sensed him by now, maybe shadow decided to go solo" Danny interrupted.

Sam looked at her watch and jumped a few feet up.

"You know how late it is? The amusement park is about to open!" she yelled.

"And that's important….why?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"The newest ride! Are you totally clueless? It goes 120km/h, goes upside down five times in one turn, takes away five years of your life duration and has the highest ramp up till now!" Sam ranted.

Danny stood there frowning with his mouth open.

"I guess she really wants to go" Tucker said.

"Apparently" Danny noticed.

They walked out the park and decided to go to the amusement park in Sam's car, it was the fastest way to get there anyway, yes you could always count on Sam to be where you need to be in time and to make the roads unsafe if you weren't in the car yourself. Too bad for Tucker she drove a mx-5 with no back seats so he had to sit on Danny's lap. Danny wasn't completely happy with it himself and had to hit himself to the head for forgetting he could fly faster than Sam could drive, well… a bit faster.

When they arrived at the amusement park which didn't take long at all, thanks to Sam's driving skills( cough, cough), Sam parked the car and they ran like crazy towards the ticket booth.

"Why am I running like hell again", Danny asked to Tucker.

"Because…" he tried to answer.

"If you don't I'll beat you until we get there!" Sam interrupted.

"Good point", Tucker gulped.

"One please" Sam said to the guy in the ticket booth.

"That will be 35 dollar" the guy said.

Sam gave him the money, got her ticket and Tucker was next to go.

"One please", Tucker said and gave him the right amount of money.

The man gave him his entry ticket and next was Danny.

"One ple… shit!" Danny mumbled.

"Look boy, we don't sell shit, we sell tickets!" the guy in the ticket booth grinned.

"No it's not that, I forgot my wallet" Danny moaned

"No money, no entry" the guy said.

"Do you think I don't know that" Danny growled.

Sam became a bit irritated and said:

"I'll pay for you, just hurry up will you!"

"Now that's a first" the ticket selling guy said "usually the boys pay for the girls you know, when I was young I…"

Sam grabbed the guy by his collar.

"Give him the god damned ticket before I smash your teeth in" she said calmly.

"What's with this woman?" the guy asked frightened.

"She really wants to go on the new ride" Tucker shrugged.

"I'd do what she says dude, she's not joking." Danny nodded.

The guy in the ticket booth gave Danny his ticket and Sam let go of his collar.

"Come on guys there's no line now!" Sam noticed.

When Sam, Danny and Tucker ran into the amusement park the guy in the ticket booth looked after them with a frown on his face and his hand rubbing his troth.

Sam arrived first at the newest of rides and immediately jumped in the first cart, at first Tucker didn't want to go but Sam nagged his ears off and he decided to go along but rather sit in the last cart, Danny joined him to keep him comfort.

When the ride finally stopped Sam cheered to go another time but Tucker wasn't feeling well, after a few more nags of Sam, he decided to give it another round.

When they got out the second time the waiting line got longer and Tucker became sicker, Sam already waited in line for the next turn.

Danny and Tucker did follow her but when Tucker got a look at the carts going trough the five loops he couldn't hold it any longer and turned around to have a roman incident. What he didn't knew another person was already waiting in line behind him and he accidentally did it on her shoes.

"Whaaaahhh! My Armani's!" the girl screeched.

Sam turned around looking and looked straight at… right, Paullina.

"Oh its you, Tucker if you want to puke on someone we don't like, do it properly and puke in her face." She cackled.

Danny now also turned around with surprise in his voice he asked:

"Dude… you puked on Paullina?"

"Only her Armani's" Sam grinned.

Paullina was about to go in cardiac arrest and was swinging her arms like she was sinking in the stuff that just came out of Tucker.

"I'll get you for this Folly!" she cried out.

She turned around with her hands on her face in embarrassment and ran away.

"Why so mad, your Armani's look better that way" Sam yelled after her.

"Well anyway, I had fun, but good songs don't last long, the line is getting longer by the minute and I don't think Tucker can stand another ride" she added coldly.

"Unless we want him to puke on the entire amusement park, I think it's better if we leave now." Danny suggested.

"Don't give me ideas" Sam smirked evilly.

"What are we going to do now?" Tucker asked when they got back at Sam's car.

"Make sure you don't puke in my car, because if you do I'm going to make you eat it" Sam replied.

"Okay…." Tucker gulped.

" You know what, let's go to the movie's" Danny suggested. " they're playing I am legend around 3:30"

Sam just shrugged and Tucker said:

"Count me in"

"I'm going to get my wallet at home, I'll meet you there" Danny said before becoming intangible and flying off.

When he got home he fazed in trough the kitchen and noticed a note on the refrigerator:

Dear danny, mom and dad are at the neighbors so you'll have to get diner yourself.

I can't cook for you cause you're late and I'm out with Dani and J.D., the new neighbor's son. I found your wallet and put some extra cash in it for dinner and placed it on the table.

( by the way: why the hell was it in the sink?)

Greets Jazz

"_New neighbors? Maybe the guy in the park was this J.D. she wrote about_" Danny thought.

He took his wallet from the table and flew back outside trough the wall.

When he got to the movie theater Sam and Tucker where already there waiting for him. He went down in the alley next to the movie theater and changed back to normal before meeting up with his friends.

"Finally! We've been waiting for like 10 minutes already!" Sam hissed.

"Got me wallet" Danny joked while swinging the thing in front of her nose.

Danny paid his and Sam's ticket because she paid his for the amusement park, at first Sam didn't want him to but Danny insisted.

When Tucker paid his ticket they all went inside and after getting popcorn and something to drink they sat down in the lounge where they're movie was rolling: 5

When the commercials passed the title appeared on the screen.

That was the last thing they saw of the movie because a little flame appeared in the middle of the screen. Rapidly spreading in a giant circle of fire.

Then the flames turned pink and changed into energy.

People were screaming and running around trying to get to the exit yelling:

"FIRE….FIRE…"

Danny looked around, there were still a lot of people around, he couldn't possibly turn into a ghost just yet.

"Stay here Danny, Tucker and I shall try to get everyone out then you can do your thing" Sam whispered in Danny's ear.

Sam and Tucker tried to find a way trough the masses of people and get them out in an orderly fashion, easier said than done as the exit was stuck for some unknown reason.

In the meanwhile the hole in the screen burst out a humongous wave of energy.

All of the people ducked when the beam roared over their heads.

"Time to whoop whatever is causing this" Danny said when he noticed everyone was down on the floor trying to keep themselves alive rather than paying attention to Danny himself. Two bright blue rings appeared around his waist and parted from each other, one going up the other going down.

Danny's black hair turned white and his eyes turned from blue to green.

The gap where the screen was, now had a bright white light coming from it.

Danny looked inside the gap and saw a strange building to the left, the rest was all white, he saw tree persons standing behind the gap, he didn't had much time to look at them because the gap was rapidly closing again, changing back to a brick wall.

Right before the gap closed the guy standing closest to the gap jumped trough it.

"Holly shit" Danny whispered when looking at this creature again, he could tell in an instant this was no human.

"For crying out loud, the guy has a tail on his head!" Danny yelled.

The creature who just came trough the dimension gap was totally pink, and the only

clothing he wore were some kind of white baggy pants as well as a pair of black shoes and matching armlets. He had four holes in his both arms, chest and six on the head, where a normal human should have ears this creature had cup-like thingy's,

and as Danny already mentioned he has a tail on the head.

"Nobody takes my favorite cookie's away from me", the creature roared.

The tail on his head shot out a pink beam of light that was directed to all the people inside, Sam and Tucker could avoid it just in time by jumping in the trash can next to them, Danny just turned intangible when the beam closed in on him.

The other people weren't so lucky and got turned to… cookies!

The creature made a swoop with his hand and all the cookie's flew in his direction, he opened his mouth and let the cookies slide down his troth all at once.

Danny's eyes widened when he saw what just happened and without thinking he yelled at the creature:

"Who or what the hell are you"

"Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" The creature burst out.

Then he smiled cracking his neck.

"What may you be?" He asked.

"Danny Phantom's the name" Danny growled.

"Are you strong fighter?" Buu asked.

"What did you do to those people?"

"Are you strong?" Buu asked again.

"Of course I am what do you think?" Danny yelled, noticing he wouldn't get a decent answer from this creature.

"I think you're weak" Buu cackled.

"Oh yeah lets try that out shall we?" Danny replied.

Danny shot a few ectoplasm balls from his hand while flying towards Buu.

Buu countered them with an energy ball and just as Danny drew near he disappeared to reappear behind Danny knocking him down.

Danny crashed into the floor.

"Damn he's fast" he moaned.

Danny became intangible and phased down trough the floor.

Buu started looking around and screamed:

"Where are you, don't hide or I blow up this place to draw you out!"

Danny stayed invisible and shot a beam from the back hitting Buu into the wall,

then he started shooting balls from his hands.

Buu turned around not getting hurt by the ectoplasm balls.

He flew to the place were Danny was, trying to hit him but went right trough him.

"Haha can't hit me huh?" Danny laughed.

Then suddenly a younger girl phased trough the exit door, she had the same color of eyes as danny and the same white hair, only hers was longer and put in a ponytail, her outfit looked a lot like his too but her white parts were larger.

"What the hell? A pink ghost?" the girl frowned.

Buu noticed her and shot another pink beam, this time directed to her.

Danny became intangible again and flew as fast as he could trying to stay ahead of the beam.

He snatched the girl right in the nick of time and phased her trough the floor and came up in the main hall putting her down.

"Dani, are you nuts?" Danny gasped.

"No, my ghost sense went of and I wanted to see what was going on, seems like a strong one this time, this is going to be fun!" Dani grinned.

"Fun? FUN??? You are crazy! This thing ate all of the people in there! And he was just about to do the same with you, do you really think this is fun?" Danny ranted.

"You want to ask questions, or do you want to kick some ass?" Dani said coldly.

Danny knew he didn't have a choice, when Dani said this he knew she was determined to fight so he just shrugged and both of them phased back into the lounge.

"So you're still here?" Buu asked.

"Yep ready to beat your ass and hand it over to you, Eh… that is if you have an ass to hand over to you." Dani joked.

"You'll be beating no ass today, I'm going to beat yooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Buu roared and when he got to the 'you' part of his sentence a burst of energy came out of his mouth.

Danny was lucky to avoid it in time as it brought down another piece of the wall behind him.

"Crap, we have to take him down fast, he could destroy the city in no time flat!" Dani warned.

"Thanks for the advise" Danny hissed. "You got your thermos with you?"

"Yep, always" Dani replied.

"Get ready to use it" Danny said. "Hey Buu! You like a challenge?"

"What of it?" Buu roared.

"Just stand there and see if you can handle this will you?" Danny demanded.

"What?" Buu snorted.

Danny opened his mouth now and let out his ghost wail, pressing Buu against the wall behind him, Danny kept wailing for quit a while, while Buu was trying to get away, which he couldn't because the wail was strong enough to keep him where he was.

While Danny was still wailing Dani took her thermos and opened it aiming it at Buu.

The energy of the wail was getting sucked into the thermos, but Buu wasn't.

"Shit, he is not a ghost???" Dani yelled.

"_Damn, I blew it! I forgot that I didn't have a ghost sense when this guy arrived, and Dani's must've gone off when I turned ghost, damn, damn, damn" _Danny thought.

By using the wail he lost a lot of energy.

Buu now aimed his tail like thingy at Danny and yelled:

"Turn into a cookie!"

The pink beam now went in Danny's direction but it never hit him, the beam got intercepted by Dani who now was turning into a cookie herself.

Danny's eyes widened when he saw Buu flying to the cookie and ate it, he couldn't move, he wanted to prevent it but his powers were drained.

Then Buu turned his attention to Danny.

"I got other plan with you" he grinned.

A pink blob fell from his body and rapidly closed in on Danny swallowing him, then the blob returned to Buu and merged with his chest.

Almost immediately his appearance changed, he became black and had a white face, his eyes turned green, his gauntlets changed to gloves and they were white with two green bands, his pants also turned black and the m on his belt disappeared, and the thing itself turned neon green, his boots also turned white.

"Whoa! What power!" Buu grinned. "Almost as if I'm a ghost…mmm, yeah that's it! From now on I'm Phantom Buu!"

'Phantom' Buu flew outside through the hole in the wall and went around the corner he saw the ticket seller in his booth and decided to take a snack, turning the guy into a candy bar. After eating it he flew right up and disappeared.

In the meanwhile neither Sam nor Tucker dared to come out of their trashcan to see if it was safe and stayed in there at least a half an hour until they heard Jazz's voice ranting to someone. They followed everything that happened trough a tiny hole in the trashcan and knew they needed help with this one, so they crawled out of the uncomfortable hiding place and went outside to talk to Jazz…

**A/N: so, what do you think? Pretty surprising huh? I need to ask; do you think I'm going to fast with this? Oh yeah, did you notice Phantom Planet never occurred here? It's slightly AU: all people in Amity Park now know Danny Phantom is a good guy but they still don't know he's Danny Fenton. SoulDight came up with the name Phantom Buu which he uses after his transformation. I hope you enjoyed it, Please review! **


	4. Buu, wtf?

**L.L.:**

**Welcome to a new chapter of split personality's, **

**You know, we got tons of hit's on our story's but it looks like people don't like to give they're opinion about them, how are we suppose to know if it's good, bad or in between?**

**How are we suppose to know if we have to alter stuff, in exception of grammar mistakes or typos? How are we suppose to know what you think about it and what you like to happen in following chapters? Hmm? Tell us! Review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own buu and K.V. doesn't either.**

Buu's whereabouts.

He flew over the Atlantic ocean, screening the area for a nice place to land, a place with a large city would be favourable.

There was a strange feeling running in his brain, he didn't had the urge to kill and destroy anymore, he rather wanted to scare the shit out of people with his newfound ghost powers.

He suddenly stopped in mid air and grinned his teeth bare, then he turned intangible.

The people on the island underneath him looked up as they saw some green flashes.

Above them Buu was shooting ectoplasm balls in the ocean, to the people on the island it looked like a meteor rain and they all started running around yelling in fear.

Buu smiled, _"mission accomplished"_ he thought before flying off to his next location.

Back in Amity park.

J.D. stood in his bathroom, looking in the mirror.

His red eye kept staring at him like it wasn't his own. "Get lost" he growled trough his teeth.

"**You wish, I'm having the time of my life… and yours."**

J.D. turned away from the mirror and walked out the bathroom.

**Yeah, walk away, like you always do you frigging cry-baby.**

J.D. ignored the voice in his head and went downstairs. He couldn't help the feeling there was something wrong, he didn't hear anything from Jazz nor Dani and it was already 4:03 pm the next day.

J.D. decided to just go to her house and hear her out.

He opened the front door and realized he didn't have his combat's on.

Kelly came in the hallway and noticed that the front door stood wide open and J.D. was putting on his shoes.

"Going somewhere?" she asked.

J.D. looked up and stared directly in her eyes. "I'm going to find a job" he lied.

"Good luck" Kelly smiled before she went upstairs.

J.D. knew his mother all too well, if he lied to her without looking in her eyes she would get suspicious and keep asking questions until he cracked.

When he had his combat's on he walked outside and closed the door before he went next door.

He rang the doorbell and waited a minute, when nobody opened the door he rang again.

"_I guess nobody's home_" he thought and decided too check the movie theatre again.

He walked trough the streets as how he remembered from yesterday until he came to the movie theatre.

The sidewall was off limits and a fence was placed before the giant hole in the wall.

J.D. walked to the ticket booth but there was nobody in there. He saw a sign that said "closed due to renovations".

"**Yeah right, due to massive explosion is more like it."**

J.D. didn't know what he had to do next, he was worried about Jazz and Dani but he didn't know where they could possibly be.

He didn't know where Sam and Tucker lived either, or else he would've gone to hear them out.

"Damn it" he growled. "I'm going home and play Dragonball z Budokai Tenkaichi3 for awhile, if they are alright I'm bound to hear from them soon"

J.D. went back home and sat down in his club in the living room.

He took the remote control of his playstation and turned it on, with his wireless controller in his hand he was about to start up his game when Kelly came in the room.

"I'm sorry son, you'll have to wait a few minutes, the news is on" she said.

J.D. rolled his eyes but turned off his playstation and zapped for the channel where the news was on.

J.D. waited uninterested for the news to end so he could play his game until something in the news caught his attention.

The newsreader was talking about the local town's hero called Danny Phantom:

"It appears our town hero "Danny Phantom" has gone berserk, earlier today he was spotted in Italy, France and Norway, trying to scare people instead of saving them.

It also appears he has made some physical changes, we'll now role some amateur footage of him in France."

Phantom Buu flew around in Paris throwing around miniature Eiffel towers while laughing his lungs out.

Then he somehow possessed the real Eiffel tower and made it walk around.

When the news was finished Kelly got up from her seat.

"The strangest things happen nowadays" she muttered when going to the kitchen to make supper.

**No shit! That was freaking majin Buu!**

"_For once I have to agree" _J.D. thought to himself. "_But what's he doing here and why is he dressed up like that?"_

A/N: this is a filler :p

**I know it took me a shitload of time to post but meh, you guy's aint reviewing anyway so screw you I'm already home.**


	5. Cerial and White suit's

LORDLUCIFERKV:

LORDLUCIFERKV:

HI there, I'm going to change a few things, from now on I'm not K.V. and L.L. anymore, why'd I say I? Well it's this: I've finally come out with the fact I've got a split personality, and I'm not planning on hiding it by saying two person's are writing on this story, it's actually me and myself anyway so…

On with the disclaimer: I own Danny phantom, the series and everything that's in it, I also own Buu and everything related to dragonball z…. that's what I'd say if I were Butch Hartman and Akira Toryama but I'm not so… meh…

Amity park

J.D. kept wondering what was going on, he was so lost in thought he didn't even notice he was already walking past the movie theater

Why even bother? We looked here three times already, there's nothing here!

"_What could it mean? Could it be that this Danny guy isn't just any guy, could it be it's the same with Dani? Why Buu? Did he got hold of Jazz, Sam and tucker?"_

those questions and many others kept racing trough his brain as he walked around in front of the movie theater.

There's still the most important question..

J.D. stopped, the voice was irritating him but what if it was something important he had overlooked?

"What?" he asked brutally.

Why do you even care, you don't even know these people.

Touché.

J.D. bit his teeth and decided it was better to ignore it, even though he was right, why did he care?

Something suddenly struck him.

"why didn't I think of this sooner? In the Buu saga, Buu disappears trough a dimension hole." J.D. said triumphantly.

Did you forget he almost instantly appeared on Kami's tower after he disappeared?

J.D.'s theory melted away like snow for the sun, the voice was indeed irritating but he was also right.

J.D. sat down on the curve and made his brain run trough all possible options until he came to an other idea, he felt weird for talking to the voice in his head but he was the only one who could understand the situation.

"Just picture this, what if…, what if Buu indeed traveled trough the dimension hole over here and it was like in the hyperbolic time chamber, that time here is even slower than in there." J.D. reasoned.

HMMM, it's a possible idea, that would even explain why piccolo and gotten aren't here, it could be that they are coming on a later time then…. Good thinking but it's still a bit unbelievable.

J.D. got up, "Oh yeah? Why?" he yelled to nowhere in particular, cause, where do you yell at if the person your talking to you is in your head?

Oh come on, isn't it freaking obvious? Alternative dimension, while we know Buu and everything around dragonball!

"God damn you it's always the same wit…."

J.D. couldn't finish his sentence as he was called on from the side of the movie theater, it was Sam.

J.D. got quite a scare but managed to put up a reasonable posture and walked over to her.

"I thought it was you, do you always talk to yourself?" Sam asked.

"only when I'm willing to answer" J.D. answered sarcastically. "Anyway, have you seen Jazz, she didn't come home and I cant seem to find her anywhere.

Sam didn't answer, she only gestured him to follow her inside trough the hole in the wall, tucker stood there by the trashcan with a bat in his hand and struck at J.D. when he came in.

J.D. reacted quickly and took the bat by the head and twisted it around Tucker so he couldn't move his arms.

"What the hell are you doing?!" J.D. Asked.

Sam rolled her eyes and placed a hand on J.D.'s arm. "He doesn't mean it like that, he's just a freaking pussy"

"hey! I resemble that!" tucker muttered still in his gnarly position.

…

"…wait… I mean resent"

J.D. grinned and let go of tucker which fell down on the floor.

"Sorry about that" he said as he reached out to help tucker get up.

Phantom Buu's whereabouts:

A young man just walked out of his shop after a long day's work and was shocked at the sight, all cars in the whole street were upside down… in mid air!

The cars started flying trough the street and the hoods looked like giant monster mouths which tried to goggle up the people which were running in fright.

The man couldn't believe what he saw and quickly made a run for it when his own car started to chase him.

At a sudden point the man had run two blocks but he tripped and fell down, the car bit at him and he tried to crawl away with the car coming closer and closer until it just dropped out of the air in front of him.

The man's eyes widened as the car alarm went off and it didn't move anymore.

Carefully he tried to get up and get closer to the car, sweat of angst dropped of his forehead.

He poked the car with his finger and jumped backwards in case it would start moving on it's own again.

When this didn't happen he came closer again and poked again… nothing.

"what the hell is going on here?" the man asked .

he shook his head and thought of the possibility of aliens or something in that area.

"No, I'm just seeing ghosts" he hard handedly told himself.

Then he fell backwards on the ground and wet his pants as Phantom Buu suddenly appeared right in front of his nose yelling: "BUU"

"Hahaa, yes you are seeing ghosts, real ones" Phantom Buu mocked.

The man went white as bone and screamed his lungs out which had Phantom Buu satisfied so he could go to an other part of this huge playground.

Amity park:

"so, what your saying is, after you told Jazz her brother was here and Phantom Buu took him with him she came back here and you never saw her again?" J.D. asked.

"Basically" Sam answered.

J.D. walked from left to right scratching his chin while thinking over things.

"He ate both Danny and dani, that is certain, and he probably ate the rest of the people that were in this launge too…"

"Ate?" Tucker interrupted him.

"Yes, ate, Buu can turn people into candy before he swallows them, what questions me is that Dani said she was going to the bathroom but she went to this launge, so she must've somehow knew there was something wrong here, also the fact she underwent some sort of transformation."

"wait, wait" Sam said confused, "if you never left the movie you were watching, then how do you know all this?"

J.D. walked over to her and looked in her eyes. "I can feel people's aura's" he said.

"And I also know there was another entity which underwent the same kind of transformation as Dani"

Sam and Tucker looked at each other and then at J.D.

They know more of this.

"_apparently they do, the look on their faces say's enough"_ J.D. thought.

J.D. turned away from Sam and started to walk around again.

"It isn't possible that Phantom Buu took Jazz as well, I saw in the news he is in a foreign land, plus if he came back here I would've know."

Tucker walked to J.D. and halted him. " So Mr. theory, if you know so much about that Buu character, tell me, why does he look like our town hero, and who say's your not in league with him?"

J.D. pushed Tucker back. " One: Don't touch me. Two: the original Buu was able to take over someone's powers by absorbing him or her, so I recon he absorbed Danny Phantom, hence the name Buu Phantom. And three, I'm not in league with Phantom Buu, your just going to have to thrust me on that"

Tucker gave J.D. a filthy look. "then tell us why you know so much about him" he said.

J.D. rolled his eyes. "Ever heard about Dragonball z? it's manga/anime and there's a few movie's and games of it too.

Tucker and Sam's eyes widened.

"your not going to tell us that Buu guy is a cartoon character that came alive are you?" Sam asked.

J.D. turned his head to Sam. "I know it's unlikely but it's not impossible, it could be he came from an alternate dimension to this world"

Sam smirked, "I didn't say I didn't believe you, we've seen stranger shit in this town"

Everybody sing tha song doo da doo da, everybody sing tha song all da doo da dey

Idiot's, it's impossible! I knew all along you were full of shit but come on, this is x-files stuff, and everyone x-files is as fake as your grandmother's teeth.

"_you need to talk, your inside someone's head, explain the normality in that!" _J.D. thought.

He shook his head like he had a huge headache.

"is everything alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah it's all right" J.D. answered.

Suddenly a flame appeared in mid air between Sam and J.D. it spread out and formed a ring of fire and soon turned into energy.

J.D. jumped out of the way just in time as an energy beam came trough the hole.

"Holly shit, what a tremendous energy!" he yelled as he landed on Tucker.

The beam dispersed but the hole was still there and Sam fell on her butt from the shock.

She crawled over to J.D. and Tucker to see what happened on the other side.

Inside the hole was a giant room all filled with a white light. A young kid crawled trough the hole, energy shot off his body, he had long blonde hair, wore white pants and a black vest, he was pretty muscular for someone his age.

"come on Piccolo, the hole is going to close" the boy said and seemed to pull someone trough the hole.

At that point Sam saw something between the rubble behind the boy, Zmarco was sniffing something that looked like a hand. Sam walked towards Zmarco but then the second person who came out of the hole stood in front of her. He was big and.. green. He had spiky ears two antenna's on his head and wore purple clothing.

"There's still people living on earth? " the green man asked to nowhere in particular, then he looked at Sam. "hey you, do you know where Buu went to?"

"Oh my Goth, a talking pickle!" Sam faked a faint. "would you please step out of the way"

"The name's Piccolo! And I asked you a question, answer me!" Piccolo said calm.

"Pickle'o's? is that some kind of new cereal? No thanks, I don't buy from door to door sellers, now please get the fuck out of my way!" Sam said sarcastically.

"Sam that's piccolo!" J.D. said with his eyes wide open from disbelief.

Oh crap.

"_I told you so" _J.D. thought with a smirk.

Piccolo looked over to J.D. and Sam took the advantage to walk past him to see what Zmarco was sniffing at.

"You there, how do you know me?" Piccolo asked.

J.D. looked up at Piccolo and walked to him, Sam ran to Zmarco in the meanwhile.

Phantom Buu's whereabouts:

Still flying around New York he was looking for fresh blood, new victims to scare the hell out of them. He just found the perfect guy, not too old, wearing a trench coat, has a moustache, briefcase in hand.

Just when he was about to make his move he heard a sound, like a lawnmower was running trough his brain and messing everything up. He covered his ears to stop the annoying sound but it didn't help, it made him angry.

He looked around to see where this particular sound was coming from but he couldn't see it, nor did he knew what it was.

It started to hurt him and it got worse by the second, he screamed out loud and people started noticing him. His head started to spin and he became seriously pissed. Buu was getting the upper hand.

"If I blow up this entire state the noise will be gone!" Phantom Buu said to himself.

Then suddenly the noise stopped from itself and a white jet rose up from out of nowhere, silent as the night.

Two men were aboard the jet, both dressed in a white suit with sunglasses on their nose.

One of them spoke in a speaker which could be heard from outside the jet.

"You there, in the air, we are from the MIW and we have detected a high rate of ectoplasm coming from you, to be sure, we have send this sound only ghost's can hear. From the look of it, you didn't like it, and now we are pretty sure you are in fact a ghost, you have only two options now, or you come with us in silence or we will capture you with force."

Phantom Buu took his hands away from his head and stared at the jet, "you" he whispered, "you did this to me? I will kill you!"

He rose his hand and aimed at the jet, a ball of pure energy appeared and shot at the jet.

The ball of energy hit the jet and went right trough, then it landed in the sea next to New York's statue of liberty. The jet exploded and smoke hung all around it.

Phantom Buu grinned. "I missed this, why did I decide to stop killing and start scaring people"

The smoke pulled away while the jet crashed in the park below. The two men hung in mid air, sitting on what looked like a scooter without wheels. They now had a white mechanical suit on and aimed a gun at Phantom Buu. "now?" one of them asked.

"Now" the other answered.

They pulled the trigger and two nets came out of their peashooters.

Phantom Buu didn't anticipate this, and was captured, he fell down and landed in the park not far from the jet.

The men in white followed him down and land in front of him.

He struggled to get out of the net but it was no use.

"You cant escape this net ghost" one of the two men said.

"it's made specially to capture ghosts with" the other said.

Phantom Buu stopped struggling and grinned. "good thing I'm not a ghost then" he laughed.

He turned into a gooey substance and escaped trough the holes in the net.

He reconstructed his body next to the now empty net.

The men in white couldn't just stand there and let this happen so they shot another net at him.

Phantom Buu just disappeared making the second net attack fail even quicker. He reappeared behind them and placed his hands on their shoulders.

"How many times do I need to tell you guy's to stop hunting on me?" he asked.

Then he gave them both wedgies which you can describe as nutcrackers and disappeared once again.

A/N: hi folks, sorry for yet another short chappy, it's a very small part of cliffy but it's hardly noticeable. Hehe.

So, I hope you enjoyed it and are eager for more, I bet you'd want to kill for a next chappy, hehe. Anyway rxr please, see you next time


End file.
